


Dangan Ronpa: Sinful indulgence || Obey me

by Princess_Zuloo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This will not have a regular update schedule, carrying on tradition, dr said we couldn’t have a non male protag so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Zuloo/pseuds/Princess_Zuloo
Summary: The light lowly flickered within the barren classroom, as their hands scraped across the cold floorboards; where the fuck were they?!15 students, each the best in what they specialise for their age group - ‘set for life’ you might say. However, what DESPAIR will occur when every single one of these people are trapped in a school like prison, except its a life sentence and the guards are these floaty little imp things ???
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), The ships after mc and mammon are just background
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Dangan Ronpa: Sinful indulgence || Obey me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [13ineedpills13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/gifts).



> I spoke about this on YouTube with a creator i really liked and got off my ass and did it

...

Wake up.

...

** Wake up. **

...

** I SAID WAKE UP!! **

*THWACK!*

“OW!...huh?”

Why was it so... so dark? He reached his hand out only to topple over and land down on dirty floor, wait! W-were they under that table?  The light lowly flickered within the barren classroom, as their hands scraped across the cold floorboards; where the fuck were they?!

‘How did I even get here...i can’t remember a single thing’ a drawn out sigh resounded throughout the room, ‘hmm... lets start with the basics i’m Yukiteru Yoshimi, my birthday is 23rd of may... oh! I’m the ultimate caretaker!’ Right, now that is sorted I should see if anyone is here - maybe they will know something.

“Hello, is anyone here? Please tell me if you are...” 

Eh? I guess someone beat me to it.”Yeah I’m here, where are you? Who are you?”

“*sigh* One second...”, A loud rumbling noise emerged as the shutter doors opened and a tall figure stepped through it.

He stood wearing a smile with neat blond hair and piercing teal eyes; chuckling softly, “Now why are you under a table?(it’ll be gross down there)”. The question was retorical, he could tell by the bewilderment on Yukiteru’s face.

“Who are you?”

“Ah... Im Satan, the Ultimate Detective”he offered out a hand with green painted nails.

“Yukiteru, ultimate caretaker”, They let their hands conjoin as the blond pulled him up ,the shorter flinched slightly - ‘cold...its like touching a dead body...’

“Well then Yukiteru, we best go investigate”

“Investigate?”

“Well I presumed you didn’t know where we are - I mean, you were under a table when I found you”

The latter only let out a non committal as he followed him out of the room.

~~

They walked in silence down the hallway, ‘There’s mold on the walls... How old even in this place?’

“AHHHHH!”

?!

Both figures turned to eachother, both fear and surprise painted on eachother’s faces.

“STOP EATING EVERYTHING! WE DON’T KNOW HOW MUCH FOOD THERE IS!”

“Eh...But i’m hungry and it tastes good...”

“I DON’T CARE! THE REST OF US WANT TO NOT STARVE TO DEATH!”

“Sorry...”

“Calm down chihuahua, I’m trying to sleep here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Sush1 for helping ❤️


End file.
